


Slow Animals

by saeko_endou



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, They're figuring it out, Trans Female Character, Trans Maya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeko_endou/pseuds/saeko_endou
Summary: Not for the first or the last time tonight Maya wonders if she's in over her head.Maybe when Aya said 'sleep together' she actually meant it in some other way. Would she have been so embarrassed if she meant it in a literal sense, though? Maya lets out a long sigh and kicks her feet, feeling more like a lovestruck teenage girl than the grown woman she is. No, they've already done that plenty of times! Aya practically lives at Maya's apartment these days, and she's no stranger to this bed either. Their relationship is going steady as always.They just haven't... Well, you know.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Slow Animals

**Author's Note:**

> CW for sex-related trans anxiety and genital dysphoria.

Maya and Aya crash through the double doors hand-in-hand and side by side, close enough to look like one person in a wide jacket but the warmth against Maya's left arm makes it impossible to feel like she's alone. Aya giggles at some joke she made under her breath and squeezes her hand tight before catching her breath. She's so pretty in the warm light of the lobby. Not for the first time or the last Maya wonders how she ever got so lucky.

"Ah! It's already so late..." Aya exclaims as she stares up at the clock hanging over the door. "Where did all the time go? Didn't we just just leave the theater?"

"Heh, well, Kaoru didn't really seem to want to let us go." Memories of her friend pulling them both backstage for extended post-curtain call celebrations fill her head as she struggles to keep them both upright. Aya groans audibly.

"I swear her tea always puts me to sleep!"

"Right? Huhehe..."

There's a man at the front office--Maya knows his name but can't recall it with her head full of pink fluff at the moment--but he doesn't spare them a second glance as they stumble past, already used to their antics. Aya pulls her into the elevator and they huddle together in the corner for warmth as the doors slowly slide shut. It doesn't matter that the building is well-heated. In fact, very little matters right now except the woman with a slender arm creeping around Maya's back and a smile playing at the edges of her lips.

Would it be okay for Maya to kiss her right now?

It's a silly question when she thinks about it. They're both adults, and partners at that; going on a year and a half together as of one month and three days ago. Maya has a good memory for these things. But in that one year seven months and three days... well, she's used to moving very, very slowly.

"Maya?"

Oh. She was staring at Aya's lips all the way through that whole mental tangent. "H-Hi!" Maya blurts out before biting her tongue and flicking her gaze away. "What's up?"

A finger pokes her cheek. "I saw that, you know."

"D-Did you!?"

Aya sighs. "If you want to kiss me, you know you can always just go for--"

The elevator doors clatter open to cut off Aya's sentence and reveal a small crowd of four or five tired elderly folks on the other side, staring blankly and waiting for the annoying couple to get out of the way so they can get inside. Maya grabs Aya's hand and apologetically nods back and forth to the strangers a few times as the two of them dart out into the hallway together, stumbling on the carpet and searching for the correct route to Aya's place.

At some point a few moments after the encounter they both slowly start to laugh. Small snorts and exhales that grow and buoy each other up until they're both chuckling uncontrollably at nothing at all, nothing but the fact that the world still dares to exist around them when they're together.

Aya's apartment is just around the corner from the main hall. Thankfully, the rest of the place seems more or less empty. It gets quiet at night quickly around here. Maya's eyes wander as the smile on her face finally starts to settle down.

She turns to find her partner. "Hey, Aya, do you--mph!?"

Oh. Those are Aya's searching hands on her collar, those are Aya's eager lips on hers. Maya lets her eyes flutter shut and leans into the kiss as the surprise fades to be replaced by a funny feeling of relief. The kiss ends quickly, but Aya leans back in for another--for whatever reason she's more assertive than usual.

Maya likes it.

Sweet. Gentle. Just a little sticky. It's far from poetry, but that's how Maya would choose to describe the subtle taste of Aya's lips. Kissing her girlfriend never fails to send her heart racing and her mind drifting through thoughts of nothing but Aya, her soft probing motions begging for reciprocation and drawing the entirety of her focus; blocking out the rest of the world into a hazy blur.

There's a sharp nibble on her lip and Maya's eyes fly back open in surprise as the haze is blasted away. Aya blinks at her before pulling back. "Was that, um, too much?"

"No, it wasn't bad! I just didn't really expect it, huhehe..."

Aya covers her face and leans back against the door to her apartment. She mutters something Maya can't quite make out--it sounds like she's cursing someone. Only a moment later she pushes back away and steps back into Maya's personal space, drawing a goofy smile out of Maya that spreads back onto Aya's face as well. They're both lovestruck idiots, after all, something as simple as an awkward kiss won't make a dent in the mood. Aya's hand finds hers and squeezes.

"You wanna come in?" Aya asks softly.

Maya's eyebrow raises up on its own. "I'd like to, but is that alright? I thought I was just dropping you off, since it's late and everything."

Aya raises her arm up to rub the back of her neck, the sleeve of her jacket rustling and revealing a bit of her outfit underneath. Their day went on for so long Maya nearly forgot that Aya came straight from work... It's still a little jarring to see Aya dressed so plainly. But she's got to have that aura of authority in her new job, business degree or no she can't exactly go about changing the idol industry if nobody takes her seriously at the start. She's come a long way since the old days. Maybe they both have.

"Um, if you're busy, I understand! It's just that I was thinking about..."

"Thinking about what?"

"Thinking about, er..." Aya does not finish her sentence. She looks at Maya expectantly, a little frustration showing in the way her brow furrows. "Today was really nice, and I... You know."

Maya thinks very hard for a long moment but regardless she still does not know. Well, except that there is one possibility slowly coming to mind, but she hurriedly discards it before the blood can start to rush to her cheeks and give away all the places her brain is going. "...I know...?"

Aya scans Maya's expression one more time as her desperation builds, until she seems to realize Maya is not going to reach a conclusion. At that point, Aya takes in a breath and shakes her head to puff herself up. It's adorable, Maya thinks, and her heart melts at the sight of the other woman's face; so incandescent and brimming with temporary confidence. This lovey-dovey sensation only lasts a second before Aya's hand flies out and grabs Maya's forearm tightly, and she blurts out in a voice that's at least two octaves higher than normal--

"Maya, do you want to sleep together?"

* * *

The sound of rushing water, muffled by a bathroom door that's been left open by the smallest tantalizing crack for steam to escape. Maya focuses on listening to it as she sits at the edge of her girlfriend's bed and tries her best to keep her breaths steady. Her hands gather tightly in the sheets as she leans back and feels the mattress, so much more pliable than her own, give way underneath her.

Not for the first or the last time tonight Maya wonders if she's in over her head.

Maybe when Aya said 'sleep together' she actually meant it in some other way. Would she have been so embarrassed if she meant it in a literal sense, though? Maya lets out a long sigh and kicks her feet, feeling more like a lovestruck teenage girl than the grown woman she is. No, they've already done that plenty of times! Aya practically lives at Maya's apartment these days, and she's no stranger to this bed either. Their relationship is going steady as always. They just haven't... Well, you know.

Maya's cheeks are burning already, she's not about to make it worse by thinking about having sex with Aya or anything as explicit as that--

Fuck! Ahhhhhh! Stop being horny, she cries out to herself as she squeezes her knees hard and leans forward to stare at the floor. Stop thinking about your girlfriend like that when you're not even sure she was really talking about... that sort of thing! In a few minutes she's gonna walk out of that bathroom with that sweet innocent smile of hers and what if she finds you over here with a--ugh! It's weird! STOP MAKING IT WEIRD!

Maya takes off her glasses in a rough motion and starts cleaning them with the edge of her shirt. The secondhand steam from Aya's shower fogged them up a little, that's her excuse for resorting to such a childish method of distracting herself. Quick little circles, repeated motions. It does help a little at least. 

And then she realizes the sound of running water has stopped. She blinks and looks up to the bathroom door with wide, useless eyes as her glasses rest in her lap; eagerness to see her girlfriend overrides all sense.

A blur of pink and white fills her vision as the door swings open. Aya is so beautiful even when Maya can barely see her at all.

She fumbles to put her glasses back on as Aya closes the gap between them, looking back up just in time to meet her girlfriend's eyes as she reaches the bed. Wrapped snugly around Aya's body is a fluffy white towel, and... well, clearly nothing else but the towel. Despite how obvious it should be (what was she expecting, a one-piece bathing suit?) it still comes as a shock to her system. Maya takes the information in with a completely blank face and stops breathing for a split second.

"Hey, Maya," Aya says as she gives her a shaky smile.

Knowing she isn't the only one who's nervous right now does help, if only a little, but Maya still can't quite muster up more of a reply than a choked "Hey..." followed by a gulp as she quickly looks back to the ground.

Aya sits on the bed just a few inches away. Neither of them say a thing for a minute that feels like it stretches into an hour, then a day, a year. In this infinity Maya spends all of her time screwing all her self-restraint together to stop herself from so much as taking a glance at the woman sitting next to her. Her girlfriend. Her beautiful girlfriend, who is so very nearly nude right now--stop, stop, stop thinking about it or you know what's going to happen!

The silence is broken at last by Aya. "Is this okay?"

"Y-Yeah... huhehe..."

"If you're not comfortable with se--with sleeping together," Aya says reassuringly, "we don't have to. I'm alright with waiting as long as you need, Maya. But if you want to try, I do too."

Hands squeeze each other painfully tightly as Maya plays with her thumbs just to have a point to focus her mind on as she processes. Well, the confirmation that she did not in fact just have an especially filthy mind is comforting. It seems like they were both thinking the same thing after all. Aya was... thinking about having sex with her. Aya wanted to do things with her. Tonight. The mere thought of it clogs her words back into her throat and makes her gulp.

"I know you haven't been comfortable going further yet, and that's okay, I promise. But I was thinking." Aya squirms in place as she stares at the floor, the wall, anywhere but Maya's gaze. "With the way we usually are, I was thinking maybe... you felt like you were, um. Pressured?"

Maya blinks slowly. "Pressured to...?"

"Don't make me say it!" Aya whines before lying her head down on Maya's shoulder and burying her face. "I was worried you felt pressured to be... on top of things." She pauses. "I'm things."

Oh.

Maya isn't sure what emotion she's feeling. It's something itchy at the bottom of her chest, close to trepidation but not far from affection, either. Her lips wobble between a frown and a smile as she tries to think. Well... yeah, she did sort of assume that whenever they were ready to go further, Maya would be the one to take charge. Was she comfortable with that? "I guess... I did feel that way. A little bit."

Aya nuzzles further into her shoulder and--"Yeek!" Maya yelps, jumping in place as every muscle in her body tenses up. What was that? Did Aya just bite her neck!?

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry!" Aya cries out, shifting away to the other end of the bed. "Hina said that was a good thing to try, I thought I would--I should have given you some warning. Urgh, I'm really sorry..."

Maya's neck stings. There's a flush creeping up from that same region to her cheeks, and Maya can't stop it. "It's okay! I, um, I kind of liked it!" she blurts out before grabbing the reins and slapping a hand over her rebellious mouth. Ahhhhhhhh! Nobody told her that having sex with her girlfriend would be so hard--

DON'T THINK ABOUT BEING HARD!

The bed creaks under her as Aya stands up, seemingly oblivious to Maya's internal struggle. Maya stares up at her and meets her eyes. There's a sort of fluttering conviction behind them now that makes Maya gulp. "Maya," Aya whispers, "do you want to keep going?"

"...Yeah," Maya replies through her hand, barely above a sigh.

Aya reaches around to take hold of the edge of her towel. She slowly starts to undo the knot she's tied with its corners, and Maya feels her own throat go completely dry in response as she watches, utterly transfixed, until the towel drops all the way to the floor. Aya Maruyama stands in front of her with nothing to stop Maya's gaze from slowly taking in every part of her bare body. After a moment Aya looks away and starts to lift her arm up towards her chest. The same embarrassment from before is plain on her face--but Maya won't let it win. She reaches out to gently take hold of Aya's wrist and stop her.

"You're so gorgeous, Aya." Maya means it with every fiber of her being. She can only hope the honesty will come through in her voice.

Aya's reaction is immediate. Her shoulders tense up and she shuffles to move a little closer--as Maya notices that subtle motion she sees, just out of the corner of her eye, the shimmer of a tiny bead of moisture running down the inside of Aya's thigh. It's not from the shower. When she realizes it she stops breathing for a second.

She did that?

...Could she do more if she tried?

"You're so, so beautiful. I want to see even more of you," Maya mumbles, her voice shaky but growing steadier. She releases her light grip on Aya's wrist and moves her hand further down her girlfriend's arm, skimming along the bare skin until she can cross over and feel the softness of her stomach. "Is this okay?"

"Maya..." Aya whispers, barely above a moan, "...mmhmm, yeah."

In that exact moment, Maya realizes she is still fully clothed. Her now far too tight jeans provide a helpful reminder of that. She yanks her hand away from Aya's body to reach down and fumble with her belt, slipping it out and tossing it onto the floor before undoing the button and pulling her zipper down. But she doesn't go any further than that. She bites her lip.

Aya's hand finds Maya's cheek and guides her gaze back up. Her girlfriend's eyes are big and clouded. "Maya. Are you doing alright? We don't have to keep going if you're not feeling--"

"I want to keep going." She's never wanted anything more than she wants Aya right now. "I'm okay, I promise. Just... come here?"

Aya moves forward like a wave, climbing into Maya's lap like she was waiting for this moment all along--and she clearly was. Maya can hardly believe she had the gall to think tonight was meant to be anything but this. Her heart races faster as Aya's weight rests on her thighs, holding her in place, before hands reach out to take hold of Maya's shirt by the shoulders and lift it ever so slightly away from her.

"Can I?"

Maya nods. Aya tugs again, and Maya obligingly raises her arms up so her shirt can slip off and be thrown away. She doesn't have time to be embarrassed over the goosebumps that rise up on her arms from the chill on her bare torso before Aya is leaning forward to fumble with Maya's bra. "This, too?" Aya whispers almost hungrily in Maya's ear, and Maya nods with her eyes squeezed shut tight.

The bra falls away. Maya can't open her eyes, the sensation of open air on her tender nipples is too much. She waits for Aya's reaction. A moment goes by, then another agonizing moment, and then... A muted sob.

"Eh...!?" Maya breathes as her eyes fly open to see a teary-eyed Aya still staring at Maya's naked chest. "A-Aya, are you--Did I do something, I'm so sorry--!"

"You're so pretty!" Aya cries out before crashing forward and shoving her head under Maya's chin. She nuzzles into the swell of Maya's breasts and Maya has to bite her tongue to keep from yelping audibly.

"I love you, I love you so much, Maya..."

"I..." Maya's hand twitches as she slowly moves her arms around to embrace Aya. As the shock wears off, all she can think of is how warm the other woman is against her, how comfortable the sensation of skin against skin feels. It's overwhelming. "I love you too, Aya."

They stay in that awkward hug, neither wanting to be the one to leave first. Maya pets Aya's hair in long, careful movements, and in return Aya shifts closer and leaves gentle kisses along the ridge of her collarbone. It tickles in the best way. Maya can barely process these feelings, burning hotter in her chest, electric in her hands, as her brain melts and her breathing slows. She buries her face in Aya's hair. For several frozen minutes, her world is soft and pink.

Her hand drifts just past the end of Aya's hair and rubs against the small of her back. A shuddering gasp against Maya's shoulder sends her rocketing back to reality. "Maya," Aya whines, "can we keep going?"

Words won't come, so instead Maya just pulls her hand back up to Aya's shoulder and gently pushes her back up onto her lap. Aya's eyes are bleary now, but there's a tension in her whole body that Maya desperately wants to help her release. "We can go as far as you want," she mumbles out as she rubs Aya's cheek, and Aya all but purrs against her hand.

But, er... what should Maya do now? Aya's quite literally in the palm of her hand and doesn't seem to be in any state to take charge herself. Maya's going to have to figure this out quickly. She's done her research, sure, of course she did just in case but it's not like she can just learn how to operate a person like she would an instrument--

"Maya, pleaseeee," Aya says through her teeth before reaching out and taking Maya's limp arm herself. She pulls Maya's hand back until--until--oh, wow.

Her breast is so soft. They're a little bigger than Maya's own, not really surprising but it still takes her breath away to feel the slight heft in her palm. She shifts her hand slightly to feel it better and Aya gasps as Maya's palm brushes against her stiff nipple. Maya holds her breath and feels a wild rush of pure excitement flow through her whole body. If she could get that sort of reaction by accident...

Maya moves her thumb to rub circles around Aya's breast slowly, and Aya bites down on her bottom lip hard. When she finally moves in to rub the sensitive peak again Aya moans and leans forward, her own hand grasping for support and finding Maya's bare shoulder to hold onto. "That's good, really good," she says with desperation in her tone, "please don't stop."

The presence in Maya's jeans is only growing more frustrating by the moment. Even with the extra room it still begs to be let out, and she lets out a trembling breath as she holds back her own petty lust for Aya's sake.

With a bolt of energy, she takes hold of Aya by her shoulders and carefully flips her around to push her back onto the bed. It creaks underneath the two of them as she crawls on top of her wide-eyed girlfriend. Aya waits for her eagerly, hands clasped together as she tries to catch her breath. Maya won't let her. She dips in low for a kiss that ends too quickly, then another, even faster. She needs more. Aya does too, judging by the way she shifts and rocks impatiently underneath her.

She wonders what would happen if she let her hand move lower. Tentatively, she places it on Aya's hip. The reaction is immediate. "More," Aya mutters, and she takes hold of Maya's wrist to push her hand further inward, towards the center. Maya gulps and lets it drag along Aya's soft skin until she's reached the short brown hairs that curl around Aya's...

Oh. Ah. Maya's shoulders freeze up and her hand stops dead, just before moving further. Her voice comes out wrong when she tries to speak and she stammers before getting the words out. "I-Is this alright? Can I...?"

"Please." Aya's grip on her wrist tightens for a moment, but she doesn't push. The next step is entirely up to Maya to take. "I need you, Maya."

Maya takes a deep breath.

When her hand finally brushes up against Aya's core, she stops thinking. Even the grateful hiss her girlfriend lets out is barely registered. All she can process is this wonderful slickness. Such a new sensation but one Maya can't get enough of--she runs her index finger down the length of Aya's pussy once, then twice, rewarded with sighs each time as Aya's legs shake. She's doing this... Every little tremor that runs through Aya's body in response to Maya's touch takes her breath away.

There's a feeling growing white-hot and intense in the pit of her stomach. Not now, she demands of it. Now is Aya's time. She can wait.

Almost by accident, her finger slips between the folds and so easily slides the slightest amount of the way inside. "Ah!" Aya gasps as a shudder runs through her, "Mmm, Maya, please don't stop, I need you inside..."

Maya can't manage to muster up the brainpower to feel as mortified as she probably should right now. Instead, all she can do is comply with her girlfriend's wishes. She crawls closer, lying alongside Aya and holding her with her free left arm as her right stays put between Aya's legs. She kisses Aya's shoulder all the way down to the curve of her breast and takes her nipple into her mouth. Before the resulting whine has crossed Aya's lips, Maya pushes her finger deeper inside her pussy and it turns into a whimpering cry. "Ahhh--!"

One finger quickly becomes two. Maya rocks her soaked hand in and out of Aya in a practiced rhythm, getting the hang of it so quickly she's almost surprised. Perhaps it isn't too far off to compare this to playing an instrument. She just has to watch Aya's tells--her gasps and shivers and the times her legs weakly try to come together--to know when to speed up the tempo or slow it down.

And eventually there comes a tell that Maya immediately realizes is far beyond the rest. Aya pants and writhes, arching her back as Maya speeds up. What does Aya need right now? Nothing else matters. On impulse, she adds her thumb to the mix, rubbing down roughly and seeking out the place that will send Aya over the edge.

It doesn't take long to find.

"Ahh, ahaaaah, oh, Maya--!" Aya cries out, just a moment before her legs desperately clamp shut one more time to trap Maya's fingers inside of her as she convulses. Maya holds her as best as she can as Aya rides out the rest of her orgasm.

"I'm here. I'm right here," Maya murmurs, hoping it's the right thing to say. She rubs Aya's cheek as gently as she can as the other woman slowly catches her breath. Aya's face is so flushed it feels hot to the touch. Maya rubs a stray tear from Aya's cheek and whispers, "I'm right here, Aya. You're so beautiful..."

It takes several minutes of this, nothing but slow petting and soft words, until Aya's chest is finally rising and falling normally again. Her eyes open and seek out Maya's gaze. There's a clarity there that wasn't there before. "I love you so much, Maya," she says with a wobbly smile as she nudges herself closer. Maya leans in to bump their foreheads together with a grin of her own.

"I love you more than anything."

It's burning so hot. Her smile flickers away just for a second, but it's alright.

As Aya nuzzles closer, Maya reaches her hand up to pull her close--but just before she does, she realizes it's in no state to be touching anything. Her index finger and middle finger especially are practically dripping with... Aya. Should she wipe them off on the sheets? That just seems like a waste.

So maybe she can just... Oh, wow. Yeah. That was a good idea. The flavor of Aya's arousal--sweet, gentle, and more than a little sticky--rushes over her tongue as she carefully licks her fingers clean. It's so delicious. Maybe she'll get to taste it more directly next time, she thinks before she realizes what an utterly obscene thought that was. Her gaze shifts to find Aya. And that's when she notices her girlfriend has been watching her spellbound the entire time.

Maya jerks her hand away from her lips quickly. "A-Ah, aha, I hope that wasn't weird--"

"No, no no no, that was good!" Aya chirps out as she lifts an arm up to cover her face. "I liked it... I'd love to see you do it again."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Aya shifts across the pillow to cuddle closer and exhaustedly burrow into Maya's chest, hiding her face as Maya reaches around to pet her hair in long strokes, not knowing what else to do. It's nice, just sharing a quiet moment after all that intensity they started off with. Until Aya moves her leg up just a little too far.

"Ah!" Maya exhales, her hand freezing in place behind Aya's head.

Well, there goes any hope of concealing the situation down there. A spike of shame overtakes Maya and she momentarily considers rolling out of bed and onto the floor before realizing how utterly ridiculous that would be. Instead, she just shifts her lower half as far away as she can without letting go of Aya entirely. "I--um--ah, huhuhe, I just..." she stammers as she reaches down and grabs for the zipper blindly, hoping she can at least lock herself up before they bump into each other again. "Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I... isn't it uncomfortable? I mean..."

Aya stares up at her like she doesn't understand a word Maya is saying. "No...? It's you, isn't it? You wouldn't make me uncomfortable." She pokes Maya's chest lightly for emphasis. "Don't go tearing yourself down again like you always used to. I love all of you, Maya."

...It's amazing how few words it takes to replace the chill dread in Maya's chest with nervous adrenaline. The feeling in the back of her mind isn't quite gone, but it's certainly quieted for the moment. "I love you," she mumbles as she leans forward to leave a kiss on Aya's forehead. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me love you so much I forget everything else."

Aya snorts, and Maya knows she deserves it for coming up with such a cheesy line. But she means it. Aya knows that too, if the way she pulls herself up onto the pillow to kiss Maya properly means anything.

"Hey, Maya." Aya's voice is lower than before, almost husky as she pulls away. "I'm still pretty hungry, you know..."

"I could make us some bagels or something? I think we still had a bag left over from the other day, if you're okay with raisins." Maya shifts towards the edge of the bed but stops when Aya's hand reaches out and grabs her thigh insistently. One tight squeeze is all it takes to understand. But the way Aya spreads her legs just a little wider certainly helps.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"...O-Oh."

Maya lifts her hand from the sheets and slowly skirts it across Aya's leg, heading upwards (regardless of how tired her fingers are) until Aya pushes it away and shakes her head. "Not that."

Ah. Oh. Ohhhh. Maya nods as her heart starts to race. She climbs back on top of Aya before sliding her way down, moving onto her knees and resting her hands on Aya's legs to lean in and leave kisses along her navel. This will be a learning experience even more so than before, but she can't suppress the thrill that runs along her spine right alongside a spike of nervousness. If this is what Aya wants, then...

"Not that either!" Aya yelps breathily. "N-Not now, at least, um. We can go back to that another night."

Maya blinks. "What's left?" she says, feeling like a complete fool.

"You."

Oh.

Aya's knee is between her legs again, rising to put the smallest pressure against--that--and Maya winces, holding in a gasp. "A-Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I don't know if that's really okay or--ah!" Another gentle grinding motion and Maya can't remember how to talk anymore. She scrambles for a reason to want Aya to stop. There's only one thing she can think of but it's too much to say plainly.

"We aren't... prepared for that kind of thing," Maya insists, voice growing higher as Aya presses against her. "Are we?"

Aya stares. "Oh. Oh! Yeah! Wait, give me a second."

She ducks out from underneath Maya and rolls to the edge of the bed, leaning over the side and reaching around underneath for something. Maya takes in a gulp of air and does her absolute best to ignore the throbbing sensation of need left by the sudden lack of Aya's knee. Ahhh, God, it's so much harder to go without now that she knows just what it feels like...

When Aya finally comes back up, she's clutching a little brown box that looks like it's already been opened. She sets it down on the bed between them and declares, "Everything should be in here! I think."

Maya pulls it over and peeks inside. Her eyes go wide.

"Where did you get all of this...!?"

Aya somehow gets even redder as she scratches her cheek absent-mindedly. "Well... you see, when I was asking Hina for ideas I forgot that they're not very good at keeping secrets, so... Well, a few days later I found this stuff on the doorstep in a little box addressed to me from the Hazawas."

"Oh," Maya says stupidly, and very soon her face matches Aya's. "Oh my god."

"It's not like I don't appreciate it, of course, it's just..."

She doesn't need to say anything more. Maya scrambles to put the conversation back on track with an out-of-place laugh as she rubs her forehead. "Ah, huhehe, um, well all that matters is that we have them now, right? Let's just. Not think about how they got here."

Aya nods fervently and the conversation is over as quickly as it began.

Maya faces away from Aya when she slings her legs over the side of the bed and carefully takes her jeans by the waistband to tug them off. It's not like she hasn't been thoroughly laid bare in plenty of ways tonight but having it just... right out in the open in front of her girlfriend... Yeah, it's gonna take a bit longer to get used to that idea.

When she's finally free, terrifyingly exposed to the open air, she has to bite her tongue to handle the feeling of it. Is it hypocritical for her heart to thump so hard now when she's already been knuckle-deep in her girlfriend's--

Nope. She shakes her head and exhales. Thought over. Time to figure out the next step.

The box of condoms opens fairly easily, just a cardboard tab and some tape offer a meager resistance as Maya pulls the lid open and reaches in to take one of the many tiny squares laid out inside--it's not the first time she's seen them in person but the thought of actually using one herself makes her feel a little lightheaded. Either it's tougher than its container or her hands are just weak now, because she has to resort to tearing the plastic corner off with her teeth. That display earns her a little pleased noise from her audience across the bed.

Putting it on is an experience, that's one way to put it. Again, not quite the first time. She's at least done her homework for this sort of thing. But it's been a while and the feeling of latex against her sensitive skin still feels as odd as ever. Maya will just have to get used to it.

One careful application of lube later--maybe a little too much but better safe than sorry--Maya's left with no more excuses. She slowly turns around to face Aya, holding back the urge to cover herself. "Huhehe..." she laughs, tone overflowing with anxiety, "Y-You're really sure that this is okay, Aya? You don't want to just stop now, or do something else, or..."

"Maya." Aya's eyes are trained straight on her crotch. "Come here."

It feels like Maya is about to catch on fire but somehow she manages to move forward until she's carefully straddling her girlfriend. She stares down at Aya's face and hopes her expression is okay. "Aya..." she mumbles. Her lip begins to quiver.

Aya opens her arms and Maya falls into the hug without a word between them. "If you don't want to do this, it's okay," Aya tells her as she rubs Maya's back, "I don't want to pressure you."

"You're not. That's not... You're not pressuring me at all, I promise."

"I trust you. So... if that's the case, do you still want to keep going?" Aya leaves a light kiss on her cheek and then another on the edge of her jaw. "Tell me honestly."

"Yes," Maya breathes, desperation entering her voice. "Mmm. Yeah, I do."

"Then what's wrong?"

"..."

"Maya, I'm--"

"I don't want to ruin you."

It comes out in one choking breath, and Maya doesn't have the time to think about what she's saying until her fears are all out in the space between them. She screws her eyes shut and hopes Aya doesn't hate her for thinking something so crass, so disgusting. Not only insulting to herself but to Aya as well. What a stupid fear that's clawed its way into her heart despite knowing full well the things it whispers in her ear aren't true.

What she doesn't expect is Aya's reply, barely audible as she speaks into the curve of Maya's neck, "Maybe I want you to ruin me."

Her heart stops beating for a second.

The only sound in the room is Aya's quiet intake of breath as she realizes what she's said out loud. "Ah!? I--I didn't mean to say that, it just came out! That's not what I meant at all! Urgh..." She buries her face in Maya's neck even deeper. "I'm sorry, Maya. Please don't worry about that sort of thing."

"It's okay," she manages to get out as she lets Aya pull her into a tight embrace, "I know it's dumb. I mean, we're both adults. A-And I know it'd be okay if we did keep going. I just worry sometimes if it's okay for someone like me to want... this... Ah!"

Maya can feel Aya smiling against her neck as she reacts to the sneaky kiss, right on the weak spot where she nipped her before. "That's evil!" she sputters out, and Aya giggles.

"If it's not okay for you to want it, then I'll want it enough for both of us. Deal?"

...

It's a hell of an argument. Even Maya's fears have no easy rebuttal. She feels her shoulders slowly start to relax as she slumps forward to rest a little more of her weight on her girlfriend. "...Deal," she whispers into Aya's shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you so much." Maya leans closer. "You know that, right?"

There's no reply.

Maya opens her eyes and reaches up to push against the pillow and lift herself back up over Aya, gaze moving to her girlfriend's face to see... Oh. The same clouded look as before, a sense of neediness practically emanating from Aya's hungry eyes. She feels legs lift up to wrap around her and pull her down until she's pressing down on Aya's center, and then the slick warmth against the length of her dick blasts Maya's thoughts away into nothing until she can only stare at Aya. Every muscle in her body feels tense.

"I need you inside, Maya. Now. Please?" Aya asks with a surprising clarity in her voice. It's halfway between a question and a demand. "Is that okay?"

Maya looks down at Aya's expression as a swirl of a hundred emotions fills her chest.

The lovely idol, apple of the world's eye, fluffy and pink Aya. The sweet girl who took Maya's hand and showed her the way forward, her first and only love, Aya. The budding businesswoman, always pushing ahead with confidence despite the magnitude of her foe, Aya Maruyama. So many faces and Maya loves them all with the full depth of her heart but this new one is something so different. This Aya, eyes full of longing, practically begging Maya for release... And here Maya is, still holding back.

_Maybe I want you to ruin me._

The words ring in her mind one more time and the decision is made. Inhibitions be damned. Aya will get whatever Aya wants.

Maya lowers her hips down and reaches around to position herself, carefully nudging up until her tip is resting against Aya's folds. "I'm going to start, okay? Tell me right away if anything feels wrong, or if you want to stop. Or just s-slow down. Right away. Alright?" She controls her breathing and waits for Aya's response, thumb rubbing against the inside of Aya's thigh impatiently.

Aya nods twice, so quickly it's almost comical, and then there's nothing holding Maya back anymore. She reaches up to find Aya's hand and interlock their fingers to squeeze tightly. For both of them.

And then she pushes forward. She enters Aya as gently as she can but it's still so much, so fast, the feeling of Aya's pussy contracting around her--even if she's only part of the way inside--makes her let out a sound that would turn her face scarlet if she wasn't so far beyond feeling anything but Aya; all she can do is drink in Aya's delicious pants and shudders as Maya pulls back and starts to move again. Are they really doing this?

Why did they wait so long, again?

Maya thrusts into Aya again, relishing in every sensation that runs through her body as she does. Oh, how she loves her Aya. She wants to make her feel good so, so badly. Nothing else in the world exists but the two of them right now. Another thrust just a little deeper and Aya cries out. That's a good place, it seems. Maya will find it again. And again. And again.

At some point Aya's hand found its way up to Maya's chest, grabbing her breast and playing with it more roughly than she would ever expect from Aya. It feels so good, Aya feels so good. When she finally rubs her thumb up against her nipple the very last of Maya's mental walls shatter into pieces and she lets out a yowling moan. "A-Aaahhhh--!"

"That's it, you're doing so good," Aya tells her, "Good girl."

Electricity explodes in Maya's veins and she speeds up her movements, making Aya arch her back with a grateful moan. "Mmmmmh, fuck!"

Aya's pussy is the only thing Maya can focus on right now. Only hitting that one spot again and again at just the right speed, the right angle and the perfect tempo. A performance for just one person. She feels a white-hot sensation growing larger by the minute in her lower body but wills it away. Not now, not until Aya is wholly satisfied. She can wait. But not much longer.

"I'm really close, please, Maya, don't stop..." Aya breathes heavily into Maya's hair and nuzzles closer, leaving kisses along the tender side of her neck again. She whines desperately. "Please..."

Maya shoves her hand down in the space between their sweat-covered bodies and reaches for the place at the top of Aya's folds, finding her target just as she speeds up her thrusts one more time. She flicks Aya's clit in time with each desperate pump inside her and leans forward to find the right angle, the exact right combination that will send her girlfriend to heaven. "Cum for me," she hears herself demand, and Aya answers with a muffled cry as she claps her hand to her mouth.

"Mmmmmhhhaaah!"

Aya's back arches even higher this time as her entire body goes tense. Maya feels her girlfriend's second orgasm of the night in the way she clenches tight around Maya and trembles, eventually finally going slack again. Aya collapses against the pillow and breathes deeply as her chest rises and falls.

She's so gorgeous like this, her hair disheveled and bangs matted with sweat. Her Aya. She's so--(please)--so beautiful, Maya could look at her--(PLEASE)--forever.

Maya lets out a breath through gritted teeth as she stares down at Aya. Her hands are shaking. It's hard to keep holding herself up like this but the strain is banished to the back of her mind as her body burns. All her senses are focused on one point. She can't hold it back anymore.

"A-Aya, can I please... I can't..."

Aya answers her without words. Her lips are so soft when she kisses Maya, it sends the last of her thoughts away for good. There's nothing but the steady motion and the creaking of the bed frame and the friction and the wonderful feeling of Aya, the one who makes her feel like this, the _only_ person who could ever make her feel this good--

"Come to me," Aya says, and Maya falls apart.

The fire that built for so long in her lower body is an inferno now, engulfing her in heat and love--she says something, words, she's not sure what they are but the feeling of Aya's kisses against her face doesn't stop--as she feels herself pouring out. It's too much. The relief she's been given is unbearable. She shoves her face deep into the crook of Aya's neck and gasps for air as she rides it out...

...until, finally, it's over.

As the last embers of the blaze slowly flicker and die out, leaving only exhaustion in their wake, Maya realizes there's a soft hand slowly petting the back of her head. She reaches up to rub her eyes roughly before blinking and turning her chin up to smile at her girlfriend. Aya pets her just behind her ear and she giggles. "Huhehe... um, was that alright?"

"I might need to sleep in tomorrow."

"...Is that good?"

Aya laughs and pulls her closer. Maya melts into her arms as the tiredness starts to finally find its way from her limbs up to her head, making her vision of the room swim. "Love you," she mumbles into Aya's chest. "So much."

"I love you, too." Aya's chest rumbles just a little from the words, Maya is close enough to feel it against her cheek.

"I feel so silly. For making us wait so long to do this."

"You didn't! I mean, I wasn't exactly kicking down the door demanding s--sleeping together!"

"You still can't say it after everything we did tonight? Pfft. Huhehe..."

"Don't laugh at me when I'm still naked!" Aya whines, shaking Maya by the shoulders. It only succeeds in making her laugh harder.

Ah, in the end nothing's changed at all, has it? Aya is still Aya. Maya is still Maya. She didn't ruin anything. If anything, this quiet peace together is even better than what came before it. A wobbly smile creeps its way across her face as she lies down to hug Aya from the side. "You know, I don't have work tomorrow. We can sleep together for real, too, if you want."

"Of course I do. I'll be out in--" A yawn. "--like five minutes anyway so if you don't wanna sleep like this you'd better figure it out fast, Maya..."

Maya leans in with the last of her energy left unspent and leaves a kiss on Aya's flushed cheek. "Sleep tight, okay?" she says as she feels herself start to drift away. "I'll be right here in the morning."

"Mmm, you too... Goodnight."

  
"Ah! Wait, wait, hold on!" Aya sits bolt upright, pushing Maya off of her and over to the side where she lies on her back like an overturned turtle, her glasses knocked completely askew. She stares at Maya with wide eyes full of disappointment.

"I forgot I was supposed to top!"


End file.
